Zaczynamy zabawę!
Niezwykła Przygoda na Obozie - Odcinek 1 Beth stoi na placu głównym. W ręce trzyma didlo. Beth: Witajcie! Tutaj wasza szekszi Beth i Didluś! Przywitaj się Didluś :) Didluś: ... Beth: Przestań! To ty jesteś seksi! Didluś: ... Beth: Ty jesteś seksi! Didluś: ... Beth: Ty jesteś seksi! ?: Ja jestem seksi k*rwa! Przed Beth stanął jej klon - Bteh. Bteh: To chyba ja miałam to prowadzić ty dz*wko spod latarni! Beth: Przepraszam ale chciałam się pochwalić, że jestem szekszi! Bteh: Nie jesteś szekszi k*rwa! Kiedy Beth się dowiedziała, że nie jest szekszi z płaczem pobiegła do kuchni. Bteh: O jedną k*rwe mniej! A wy oglądajcie mój zaj*bisty program - Niezwykła Przygodę na Obozie! Opening Plac główny Bteh tarzała się w skarpetach Chefa, a tymczasem przyjechał pierwszy autobus z którego wysiadł Klein. Bteh: O matko! Jakaś męska dz*wka! ?: Czy ktoś nos wołoł? Przyszła Andzia z Damiankiem. Klein: Co to za kura? Andzia: Jom jest Andzia ze wsi a to mój kurczok! Damianek: Koko! Andzia: Zaśpiewejmy to Dejmjen! Andzia i Damianek mieli zacząć śpiewać "Koko Euro spoko" ale Bteh wykopała ich do lasu. Bteh: Debile! Klein: Są tu jacyś panowie z którym mógłbym wychować czarne dziecko? Bteh: Jest Beth! Klein pobiegł szukać Beth. Tymczasem przybył kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadł Vegeta. Vegata: Jej. Ale jesteś brzydka! Bteh spoliczkowała Vegete. Vegeta: Ogarnij sie troche! Bteh: Ty sie ogarnij ty k*tasie! Vegeta: A co znaczy słowo k*tas? Bteh: Skąd ty sie popaprańcu urwałeś? Vegeta: A możesz mi... Bteh: Nie k*rwa! Bteh kopnęła Vegete w krocze. Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Amelia. Amelia: Hej wszystkim! Vegeta: Hej! Powiesz mi co to k*tas? Amelia: Jak ty się śmiesz tak do mnie wyrażać? Kto cię wychował? Amelia odwróciła się od Vegety. Tymczasem wrócił smutny Klein. Klein: Okazało się, że Beth to obojniak :(. Bteh: Ja to od dawna wiem k*rwa! Amelia przyglądneła się Kleinowi. Amelia: Hej przystojniaku! Klein: Sory ale jestem gejem. Amelia: ... Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Clear. Clear: Sieman... Clear zemdlała na widok Bteh. Na szczęście złapał ją Vegeta. Vegeta: Po co się pokazywałaś Bteh! Bteh: Że to niby ja k*rwa!? Bteh kopnęła Vegete w krocze, a Clear spadła na ziemie. Clear: La, la, la! Do lasa! Vegeta: Ogarnij sie dziwolągu! Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Julietta. Julietta: Siemka jestem Julietta i czemu ona leży na ziemi? Julietta pomogła wstać już przytomnej Clear. Vegeta: Spytaj sie jednobrewej! Bteh jeszcze raz kopnęła Vegete w krocze. Clear: Dzięki, że mi pomogłaś. Jestem Clear. Julietta: Miło mi cie poznać. Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami? Clear: No pewnie <3. Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadł Jasper. Jasper: Witojcie! Klein: Witojcie wieśniaku! Jasper: Ja nie być wieśniak! Ja po prostu oglądam za dużo Andzia :). Andzia: Czy ktoś o mnie coś godoł? Znowu przyszła Andzia z Damiankiem. Andzia: Ale jesteś pociągojący! Co nie Damianek? Damianek: Ko ko! Jasper: Ja cie widzieć w Kurnik Totalnej Porażki! Andzia: Wszyscy mnie widzieli to popularny program! Andzia odgarnęła włosy (tak, Andzia ma włosy! xD), a Bteh znowu wykopała ją do lasu. Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Hildegarde. Hildegarde: Hildegarde przybyć! Hildegarde wzięła Amelie do ręki i zaczęła drapać sobie nią plecy xD Amelia: Blee! Hildegarde: Cicho drapaczka! Bteh: Nie rób mi tutaj cyrku yeti! Wystarczy, że ta jeb*na wiochmenka Andzia tutaj jest! Hildegarde: Milcz! Hildegarde się drapać w plecy! Bteh wyjęła paralizator i poraziła prądem Hildegarde oraz Amelie. Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadł Brendon. Brendon: Siemka laseczki! Klein i Clear: (machają do Brendona) No siemka :D Brendon omija Kleina i podchodzi do Clear. Brendon: Obiecałem Emmie, że nie będę flirtował ale przy tobie będzie to trudne. Clear: Hihihihihi! Klein podszedł do Brendona. Klein: A co sądzisz o czarnych dzieciach? Brendon: Nie kumam ziom. Klein: A co przeciwko gejom? Bo mnie pociągasz. <3 Brendon: (rzyg) Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadł Isabelle z kozą Carmen. Isabelle: Cieszysz się Carmen, że wystąpisz w rijality szoł? Carmen: Beeeee! Bteh: A ja sie ciesze bo bede miała zaj*biste koziczyne! Isabelle: Koziczyne? Bteh: Mięso z kozy! Beeth! Przybiegła Beth z Didlusiem. Bteh: Oprowadź tą koze po kuchni! Beth: Okej! Beth wzięła Bteh za ręke i poszła z nią do kuchni. Bteh: Nie mnie dz*wko! Tą obok tej blondynki! Beth: Było wyrazić się jaśniej! Beth odeszła z Carmen. Isabelle: Jej! Carmen zwiedzi kuchnie <3. Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadł LeBron. Hildegarde od razu wstała. LeBron: Zasłaniasz mi słońce wielkolud! Hildegarde: Sorki! Hildegarde nagle zaczęła całować LeBrona <333. Hildegarde: Hildegarde chcieć wiedzieć jak się ty ciacho nazywasz? LeBron: LeBron! Hildegarde: Piękny imie LeBron! Julietta: Jak słodko! Pierwsza para programu! Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadł Mark. Mark: Hejka! Mój ojciec będzie tu gotował więc dostane fory :D Klein: Ten obojniak to twój stary? Mark: Nie mów tak o nim! Vegeta: W sumie to on jest nie wiele od tego czegoś ładniejszy. Brendon: A nawet brzydszy. Mark zrobił focha, a tymczasem przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadł Sean. Sean: Hej! Jestem Sean Paul ale tak do mnie nie mówcie! Isabelle: SEAN PAUL!? KOCHAM GO <333 Isabelle zaczyna śpiewać to, a Sean dostaje drgawki prawego oka. Bteh: Co ci się stało z okiem Sean Paul do ch*lery? Vegeta: No właśnie Sean Paul? Sean: AAAAAAAAAAA! NIE MÓWCIE TAK DO MNIE! A TY PRZESTAŃ TO ŚPIEWAĆ! Klein: (szpetem) Dziwak... Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wyszła Alex. Alex: Siemka! Julietta: Hej! Clear: Jestem Clear, a to Julietta. A ty? Alex: Ja Alex. Julietta: A może założymy we trójke sojusz? Alex: Byłoby fanie! Clear: Byłoby super! Julietta: Łiii! Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Ivy. Ivy: Przybył zwycięzca tego programu! Alex: Przecież ja już dawno przybyłam! Ivy: Arghh! Alex: Arghh! Bteh: Nie kłócić mi się tu wy pierd*lone lesby! Julietta: Uspokój sie. Julietta odciągnęła Alex od Ivy. Tymczasem przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Camillie. Camillie: Siema! A kto cie tak wycałował słodziaku? (do LeBrona) LeBron: Ona, to złoo! Camillie: Jaka ona? Hildegarde: Nie podwalaj sie do mojego faceta murzynko! Bteh: Murzynko! Czego coś gadasz o mojej nie szekszi siostrze Beth? Hildegarde rzuciła Camillie prosto pod nogi Andzi, która znowu wracała. Andzia się potknęła zgniatając Damianka. Andzia: Coś ty k*rwo narobiła? Zgniotłaś mojego kuraka! Damianek: Koo... Camillie: No sorki ale to yeti mną rzuciło.. Andzia zaczęła gonić Camillie. Za Andzia próbował biec poturbowany Damianek jednak nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. W tym samym czasie przyjechał autobus, z którego wysiadł Shen. Shen: Siemanko! Jestem Shen! Nagle Isabelle przestała śpiewać i wybuchła płaczem. Shen: Eee... Isabelle: Gdzie Carmen? ;( Bteh: Zwiedza kuchnie przygłupie! Isabelle: A no tak. Shen zaczął przyglądać się Camillie i Andzi. Shen: Macie kuku na muniu? Camillie: To ona! Andzia: Nie uciekej murzynka! Kiedy Andzia przebiegała obok Shena ten uderzył ją w twarz. Andzia zemdlała i spadła na Damianka, który najprawdopodobniej był już martwy. Camillie: Jej, dzięki. Jestem Camillie. Shen: Jakie piękne imie. Camillie: A ty jak się nazywasz? Shen: Shen. Mówiłem jak wychodziłem z autobusu. Camillie: Przez psycho-Andzie nie zwróciłam uwagi. Shen: Andzia? Kto ją tak skrzywdził? Camillie i Shen stanęli obok Jaspera. Jasper: Witajcie! Camillie: Wal sie! Shen: Nie widzisz, że rozmawiamy? Jasper: Ale... Camillie: Spadaj na drzewo dziwaku! Jasper: O... Shen kopnął Jaspera w krocze xD Przyjechał kolejny autobus z którego wysiadł Xavier. Xavier: Siemanko frajerzy! Xavier popchał Amelie na Ivy przez co obie się przewróciły i stanął na miejscu Amelii. Ivy: Co ty na mnie tak leżysz? Jesteś lesbą? Amelia: Ja nie jestem... Ivy: Heteroseksualna? To chciałaś powiedzieć? No pewnie, że to! Nie dotykaj mnie! Ivy stanęła kilka kroków dalej od Amelii. Xavier: (do Ivy) Zrobić obrzęd, który uwolni cie od homoseksualizmu tej rudej? Amelia: Udam, że tego nie słyszałam... Ivy: A mógłbyś? Xavier: Tak. Ivy: No to rób. Xavier: Ale mi sie nie chce. Xavier położył się na ziemi i zaczął rozmyślać o szatanie. Tymczasem przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Kimberly. Kyle: Ja nie wierze! Wystąpie w programie, który prowadzi Bteh! Kyle zaczął obwąchiwać Bteh. Kyle: Jestme twoim największym fanem na świecie! Nie wierze, że oddycham tym samym powietrzem co ty! Bteh: A ja nie wierze k*rwa, że tylko ty wielbisz moją szekszi osobę! Kyle zaczął skakać po całym placu głównym. Hildegarde: Co ty dziwaku robić? Hildegarde nie wiedzieć! Kyle: Ja sie ciesze, że moge z wami spędzać czas bo jesteście tacy super i ekstra i mega i fajni i super. Zaraz, chyba już mówiłem super :D. Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Kimberly. Kimberly: Siemciusiu! Zgadnijcie kto tutaj jest? Isabelle: Carmen? Kimberly: Co to Carmen? Isabelle:' A co to co to? Kimberly: Sorki ale nie odpowiem na to pytanie. Jestem za mało mondrowata. Isabelle: To tak jak ja! Kimberly & Isabelle: Łiii! Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Cassidy. Cassidy: ZuO Market, a od niedawna Beth Market ma wspaniałe towary. Na przykład cudowne didlo w kształcie Beth za jedynie 66,66 bethowych złotych lub didlo w kształcie Didlusia za jedyne 6,66 bethowych złotych! Beth Market, Dla Beth i jej chorej rodzinki :D LeBron: Beth Market? Dla Beth i jej chorej rodzinki? Cassidy: No bo Beth wykupiła prawo do ZuO Marketu, znaczy Beth Marketu. Teraz tam można kupić tylko didla :(. Bteh: No i dobrze. Nigdzie nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego porządnego didla k*rwa! Klein: Po co ci didlo? Masz przecież swojego! Bteh kopnęła Kleina w krocze. Przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Natala. Natala: Hej Bteh! Dzięki, że przyjęłaś mnie do programu :D Normalnie strasznie się ciesze. Nigdy nie cieszyłam się tak bardzo. No chyba, że wtedy jak miałam 10 lat i złamał sobie rękę ale wtedy nie wiedziałam z czego się tak ciesze. No bo to dziwne cieszyć się ze złamanej ręki. A wiecie co jest dziwne? Pingwiny! No bo niby ptaki ale zamiast latać to pływają. Dziwaki... A skoro mowa o dziwakach to spójrzcie na tą babe co robi wioche w fosie (chodzi o Andzie xD). Upiła się czy coś? A ja raz się upiłam szamponem. Od tego czasu nie wiem czemu ale boję się żółwiówów. A może żółwi? Czy ktoś wie jak to się mówi? Ja tam z polskiego nie jestem najlepsza. No chyba, że mam coś gadać to wtedy gadam, gadam, gadam! Hihi! A opowiadałam wam jak raz utopiłam się w wiaderku. Normalnie straż pożarna przyjechała, a ten piesek był taki słodki. A co myślicie o tych psach w torebkach. Ja uważam, że to jest słodkie. A wiecie, że jestem mistrzynią pirotechniki? DAWAĆ FAJERWERKI! Przyszli stażyści, którzy zakleili usta Natali. Bteh: Dzięki ch*je pierd*lone! Moge na was zawsze liczyć. Stażyści poszli i przyjechał kolejny autobus, z któego wyszedł Kenneth. Kenneth rozglądnął się po wszystkich. Kenneth: Na pewno wygram. Widzę tu samych nieudaczników. Vegeta: Nieudacznikiem to jest tylko Bteh! Bteh kopnęła Vegete w krocze. Kopnęła go jeszcze raz i jeszcze i jeszcze i jeszcze. Bteh: Aż stracisz klejnoty k*rwa! Buahahaha! Kenneth stanął obok obolałego Vegety i przyjechał kolejny autobus, z którego wysiadła Emma. Emma: Hej :( Isabelle: Ojej. A czemu jesteś taka smutna :( Kimberly: No ja też się zastanawiam :( Emma: Taka po prostu jestem :( Bteh: A ja jestem seksi k*rwa! Bić mi pokłony! Vegeta: Nie będę bił ci pokłonów! Bteh kopnęła Vegete w krocze. Vegeta od razu zaczął bić pokłony Bteh, a Emma stanęła obok Julietty, Clear i Alex. Julietta: Hej! Jestem Julietta, a to są Alex i Clear. A ty jesteś? Emma: Emma :( Clear: Ładne imie :) Emma: Dzięki :( Julietta: Dołączysz do naszej paczki? Emma: Ja już mam przyjaciółki :( Emma stanęła z boku, a tymczasem z kolejnego autobusu wysiadł Mateusz. W ręce trzymał skarpetkę, podobnie jak Beth didlo. Mateusz: Macie mówić do mnie Mankind! Nie lubie jak mówi się do mnie Mateusz! Sean: A ja nie lubie jak się mówi do mnie Sean Paul! Klein: Sean Paul! Sean znowu zrobił focha, a Mateusz stanął obok Hildegarde. Mateusz: Ja i Mr. Socko uważamy, że jesteś ładna. Hildegarde: Wy nie możecie tak uważać o Hildegarde. Tak uważać o Hildegarade może tylko LeBron! Hildegarde posłała buziaka LeBronowi. Mateusz do niego podszedł. Mateusz: Czemu się do niej podwalasz! Ona będzie MOJĄ dziewczyną! LeBron: A bierz se tego dziwoląga! Mateusz: Jak ty ją nazwałeś!? Mateusz rzucił się na LeBrona. Kiedy Hildegarde to zobaczyła... Hildegarde: Co ty dziwaku robisz LeBronowi!? Hildegarde rzuciła się na Mateusza. Bteh: Na kupe k*rwa! Bteh rzuciła się na Hildegarde. Kimberly: My też lecimy Ingobelle? Isabelle: Jasne Kimbarby! Kimberly i Isabelle rzuciły się na Bteh. Jasper: Ja też chcieć! Jasper rzucił się na Kimberly i Isabelle. Camillie: Jaki żal. Brendon: Totalny! Ogarnijcie się ziomki! Przyjechał ostatni autobus, z którego wysiadła Izabel. Ze zdziwieniem przyglądneła się grupce ludzi bijących się na środku oraz Andzi śpiącej w rowie. Izabel: Siemanko! Jestem Izabel! Isabelle i Kimberly uciekły z bitwy. Kimberly: Myślałem, że moja blond przyjaciółka tak się nazywa :( Isabelle: Ona ukradła mi imię :p Kimberly: Zróbmy na nią focha :D Isabelle: Okej :p Kimberly i Isabelle blondyńsko zrobiły focha na Izabel i się od niej odwróciły. Tymczasem wielka bitwa się zakończyła zwycięstwem Bteh. Bteh wstała. Bteh: Siema 25 ch*jowych kretynów! Na tym obozie będzie do d*py, a zwycięzca wygra 250.000$ i dożywotni zapas Didlusiów. Kimberly: Didlusie to pewnie coś super :D Isabelle: Coś bardzo super! Bteh: Nie będe k*rwa zwlekać! Rozpoczynam to jeb*ne szoł! A teraz za mną do stołówki k*rwa! Vegeta: Nie gorączkuj się... Domyślcie się co zrobiła Bteh Vegecie xD. Wszyscy poszli do stołówki. Stołówka Wszyscy weszli do stołówki. Pod jednym ze stołów Beth całowała Didlusia. Beth: Buzi, buzi Didluś! Didluś: ... Bteh weszła pod stół. Bteh: Co ty tu k*rwa robisz? Beth: Miziam się z Didlusiem! Bteh zjadła Didlusia. Beth: Didluś :( Bteh: Gdzie moja pieprz*na koza ty k*rwo? Beth: Już po nią biegnę seksowna Bteh! Beth pobiegła po mięso z kozy, a wszyscy usiedli do stołu. Isabelle: A co to za pomieszczenie? Kimberly: Właśnie! Shen: To się nazywa kuchnia geniusze! Natala: (z zawiązanymi ustami) Ghlpr vnmsdf... Cassidy: Zareklamowałabym coś z Beth Marketu ale zareklamowałam jedyny produkt :( Xavier: Co ty na to, że po programie urządzimy jakiś satanistyczny obrzęd? Cassidy: Zjemy kota! Xavier: Zjemy człowieka na cześć szatana. Cassidy: Łii! Po co później skoro można teraz? Xavier: Okej moja ulubiona satanistko! Xavier i Cassidy pobiegli zjeść kogoś na cześć szatana. Brendon: Opowiedz mi coś o sobie Alex! Alex: No więc... Ivy: Alex to zdzira! Amelia: Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie? Ivy: A ta to lesbijka! Amelia się rozpłakała i wybiegła ze stołówki. Bteh: Co wy tak k*rwa uciekacie? Vegeta: Ja z tym kretynem nie wytrzymam! Mateusz: Zraniłeś mnie! Vegeta: Nie ty! Vegeta wstał i wyszedł. Bteh: Przecież myłam sobie zęby pół roku temu k*rwa! Chyba... Przyszła Beth z talerzem na którym leżała Carmen bez głowy. Beth: Bon apetit! Bteh: Co to k*rwa znaczy to bon apetit? Beth: Nie wiem. Mój mózg jest za głupi, żeby to zrozumieć. Beth poszła, a Isabelle coś olśniło. Isabelle: Zaraz! To jest Carmen! Wy ją zabiliście! ;( Isabelle uciekła z płaczem. Kimberly: Gdzie biegniesz Izolda? :( Marka też coś olśniło. Mark: A kiedy przyjdzie mój tata? LeBron: Przed chwilą tu była nie widziałeś jej? Mark: Nie jestem synem Beth. Jestem synem Chefa Hatcheta. Jestem Mark Hatchet. Wszyscy: Aha. Bteh: Myślałeś, że przyjmie tego łysego k*tasa? Nie chciał dać mi skarpet to niech sie w d*pe pocałuje! Mark: Czyli go nie przyjęłaś? Bteh: A widzisz go tu dałnie jeden? Mark wyszedł obrażony. Bteh: Reszta ma tu siedzieć i żreć tą głupią koze k*rwa! Ile was tu do chol*ry zostało? Kimberly: Nie wiem. Bteh: No to policz k*rwa! Kimberly: Ale jak. Bteh: No chyba umiesz k*rwa! Kimberly: No właśnie, że nie. Bteh: O, to tak jak ja :D Kenneth: Nie zjem kozy! Jestem normalny! Natala: (z zawiązanymi ustami) Mhmhn nkfd... Niezręczna cisza. Bteh: K*rwa! Nie chce mi sie dalej ciągnąć tej żenady! Oglądajcie ten pieprz*ny program! Niezwykła Przygodę na Obozie! Koniec! Klip bonusowy Cassidy i Xavier polują z włócznią na Andzie. Xavier: A ty gdzie biegniesz Andzia? Cassidy: Zwykle jem koty ale ludźmi też nie pogardze :D Xavier: Stój! Xavier i Cassidy się zatrzymali, a Andzia uciekła. Xavier: Pewnie była jakaś zatruta i toksyczna. Cassidy: Właśnie. Może upolujemy jakiegoś kotka xD Xavier: Mniam! Cassidy i Xavier pobiegli upolować kota na kolację. Ankiety Twój faworyt to... Klein Vegeta Amelia Clear Julietta Jasper Hildegarde Isabelle Brendnon Mark Sean Ivy Alex Camillie Shen Xavier Izabel Kyle Kimberly Cassidy Natala Kenneth Emma Mateusz Kto ma odpaść następny? Klein Vegeta Amelia Clear Julietta Jasper Hildegarde Isabelle Brendnon Mark Sean Ivy Alex Camillie Shen Xavier Izabel Kyle Kimberly Cassidy Natala Kenneth Emma Mateusz Kategoria:Odcinki Niezwykłej Przygody na Obozie